Hijinx of a First Kiss
by Various Shades of Gray Rain
Summary: Hermione has never been kissed. Will Harry be the one who give her that first kiss. And Ron wants to know why girls giggle so much... HH with a litte RL not much though.
1. Laugh It Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the Fabulous J.K Rowling. I do however have Daniel Radcliffe under my bed… yummy.

"… Okay start over again, Ron," Harry and Ron had just entered the Gryffindor Common room. Ron looked halfway between and confused with a touch of flustered thrown in.

"Why? I've already told you the story three times. It's not gonna change. It won't get any better," Ron sighed and sunk into the nearest armchair.

"I know that. I'm just tryin' to help you, mate. Just tryin' to understand," Harry encouraged.

"Alright," Ron sat up with new determination, " I took Lavender to that weird little tea shop in Hogsmeade and then we walked around the town a bit. You know we talked, joked, laughed. I thought it went well then we came back here and I would have walked to her room but that bloody stair spell… Anyway I said goodnight and she said goodnight and we stood there for a second and then I kissed her. I mean that's what you do at the end of a date right? Well she just burst out laughing when I pulled away and went up the stairs giggling. Is that normal?"

"Well girls do giggle a lot…"

"Yea well if I ever work in the Ministry I'm going to propose a law to outlaw it."

"Was it a bad kiss you think?" Harry said this slowly as not to offend, this was trending on then ice with Ron since he had become quite the ladies' man.

"How should I bloody know?" Ron shouted, "I haven't gotten any complaints so far."

"Okay, okay," Harry held up his hands in surrender, "Parish the thought"

Ron huffed and muttered something about "bloody females" under his breath. At this moment Hermione had come in the common room. She was still the same old Hermione, other than having her teeth shrunken she had not changed to much, he hair wasn't as bushy but it could in no way be called tame but that suited her. However there were some moments when it was blatantly obvious that Hermione was in fact a girl. This apparently was one of those times for Ron.

"Oy, Hermione," Ron called her over

"Yes?" She said as she took a seat next to Harry on the couch.

"You're a girl so you know things, right?" Hermione looked very confused and a little flustered at this statement but she nodded her head allowing Ron to continue, "What does it mean if you kiss a girl and she runs off giggling."

Hermione stifled a laugh, "Lavender, right?"

"It doesn't bloody matter who it was!"

"Okay, calm down sorry, I don't know what it means," She stated matte-of-factly and got up to leave.

"Wait a minute," Ron said pulling her back down, almost sitting her on Harry. She mumbled an apology and Harry assured her it was nothing but Ron persisted, "What are you supposed to do when you a kiss a girl so she doesn't laugh?"

Blush crept onto Hermione's face; Harry could tell she was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. She began to fumble with her hands and wouldn't make eye contact with either one of them.

"Well…" Ron prompted.

"Merlin, Ron, why are you asking me?" Hermione snapped, "Maybe you should ask Lavender why she laughed instead of asking me. I have to go." She grabbed her bag and practically sprinted through the painting.

Ron looked at Harry totally taken aback by Hermione's strange and erratic behavior. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, just as shocked as Ron, "I dunno, maybe she didn't like being asked such a personal question like that."

"Please, she asks us questions like that all the time"

"Well don't ask me to understand girls." Both of them sighed and shook their heads.

This is just a started chapter. There will be some yummy Harry/Hermione goodness coming soon all wrapped in the typical Hogwarts hijinx


	2. The Room of Requirements

Both Ron and Harry stay in the common room for a good fifteen minutes contemplating their prospective problems.

Ron just couldn't figure out why girls had to be so complicated. Boys were easy; if you had a problem you would either ignore them or punch them. But neither worked with girls, you ignore them and they get pissed, you punch them and you get killed.

Harry on the other hand was thinking about Hermione. She didn't fluster easily when talking about anything not even male-female relationships. So why had she gotten all hot and bothered about Ron asking her about kissing. She hadn't been nervous to talk about Harry's kiss with Cho, although that didn't directly relate to Hermione. That has to be it, thought Harry, she can talk about other people's encounter with the opposite sex but when it came to her own life she was a closed book.

Ron sighed in frustration because unlike Harry he hadn't figured out anything for himself, "I'm going upstairs." And he walked toward the steps muttering under his breath about stupid giggles and how he would find a way to remove that function from existence.

Harry decided to go look for Hermione. She might need to talk, right? And wasn't that what best friends are for?

He knew of two places he would most likely find Hermione. The first one was obvious, the library. When Hermione didn't want to think about something she would bury herself in books. Harry searched the library thoroughly leaving no shelf un-inspected but there was no Hermione to be found.

Harry knew she was in her secret place, which wasn't really a secret but only Harry knew she went there if she didn't want to be found although that kind of defeats the purpose of it doesn't it? She would have to be in the Room of Requirements. It was more of a comfort spot for her. She would make it as homey as possible with a gigantic bookcase and a large squashy bed and people who really needed to see her could get into her place.

Harry walked as quickly as he could to the corridor where the Room of Requirements was located. He walked past the wall three times thinking as intensely as he could, I need to see Hermione, please, Let me in the room to see Hermione. And after the third passing the door appeared.

He knocked softly on the door but when he received no reply, Harry cracked the door open, "Hermione," he called, "I know you're in here."

"Come in, Harry."

Harry stepped into the room and he was greeted by the sight of Hermione curled up on the bed with Hogwarts: A History, her comfort book. She had removed her socks and shoes, leaving her legs mostly bare. Her skin looked smooth and soft, Harry thought. She had taken off her robes, vest, and tie, leaving her in just a white blouse, which was un-tucked and unbuttoned at the top, and her gray skirt. Hermione was the picture of innocence and Harry couldn't believe he had just checked out his best friend. But Harry shook the thoughts from his head immediately he hadn't come here to stare at her.

"Hermione, are you okay? You took off from the common room rather quickly."

Hermione looked up from her book, "Oh, I'm fine." she had a slight tremor in her voice. Harry knew she wasn't being completely honest. He took a few more steps toward the bed.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me…"

"Harry, I promise I'm fine," She said trying to sound stern but failing.

Harry sighed, he would have to coax it out of her, "Well you left the Common Room pretty quickly…"

She didn't answer and wouldn't look up. Harry sat on the bed next to her and she brought her knees up to her chest.

"I thought maybe Ron's questions had upset you."

Blush tinged her cheeks. Harry was getting closer to breaking her down.

"Come on, Hermione, whatever it is you can tell me."

"It's nothing, it's stupid," She made to get off the bed but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you, Hermione. Hey, look at me," He cupped her cheek and turn her head towards him but she wouldn't look at his eyes. He knew it was because she couldn't lie while looking directly at him, "Hermione, please…"

Her honey eyes locked on his, he saw her uncertainty and nervousness. Harry smiled soothingly, "Now tell me what happened to make you so antsy."

"I couldn't answer Ron's questions," She said finally.

"Well that's not so bad, I mean Lavender does defy logic sometimes and you can't know everything, Hermione."

"No that's not it, I couldn't answer his questions because…" She hesitated and pulled away from him. She got off the bed and started pacing.

"Because…," Harry prompted her.

"Because I don't know the answers."

"I know that what I just—"

"No, Harry," She cut him off, "I mean I _really_ don't know the answers."

Harry stood up and approached where she was pacing. Before she could make another round he grabbed her by the shoulders and held he steady. Hermione looked up at him trying to tell him what she meant without having to say the words but it wasn't working.

"I don't understand, Mione. What are—"

"I've never kissed a guy, okay!"

Harry stared at her silently confounded, he could only thing of one thing to say, "Oh…"


End file.
